freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 101
A Promise for a Rival is the one-hundred first chapter of the Freezing series, fifth chapter of Volume 15 and the fifth chapter of the Valkyrie Introduction Arc. Synopsis After Elize Schmitz and Yu-Mi Kim review the Faylan technology for the Valkyries, Sister Margaret informs the West Genetics student body of the new elite Platoon 13, which will consist of the Valkyries and several Pandora from across the world. Kazuya, Rana, and Satellizer arrive at the open stadium where they soon meet the Valkyries. Tiziana is soft spoken, Lucy doesn't speak at all, Franka is overly friendly, and Christine is rude and competitive. They are then interrupted by Ouka, outspoken and confrontational, as she declares herself to be Kazuya's cousin and fiancée. Summary Elize and Yu-Mi review the new "Faylan" technology, which acts as generators for the Valkyries' Injection Stigmata. When connected, the Valkyries may operate in "high performance mode," which will make them five times more efficient than the current I.S. system. Elize then adds the Valkyries have less power overall and their abilities are timed, but these are not truly weaknesses because they can fight at 100 percent of their power during that time without worrying about Nova Form. Unfortunately, the Valkyries do not have any real combat data, so they will need to train with the Pandora, hence their attendance at West Genetics. The official declaration is made to the Pandora and Limiters. Sister Margaret stands before them, stating that a new strike-force Platoon 13 will be made to combine the best Pandora, their Limiters, and the Valkyries. The Pandora immediately gossip about the new team, assuming the juniors will be the representatives and take leadership of the group. The chapter cuts to an angry Satellizer, a nervous Kazuya, and a jovial Rana who have been summoned to the outer stadium. They are greeted by four Valkyries, Lucy, Christine, Tiziana, and Franka, and Satellizer gets a strange feeling from them. Franka identifies Kazuya as Dr. Aoi's grandson and hopes to "experiment" on him. Christine asks her to stop, since they aren't friends, but Franka believes they should start developing close bonds since they will be working together. Christine scans Rana and Satellizer, identifying the former as a Maria-Type Pandora and the latter as an L. Bridget princess with six Heroic Stigmata. She adds that the two of them had an interesting battle with Chiffon Fairchild in Alaska. Satellizer is unamused by Christine pecking at her history. Christine then accurately analyses Satellizer's bust size, which fails to make Tiziana's, which Christine calls a "victory." Ouka Honda then steps out, telling Christine to stop her foolish behaviour. She redirects her attention to Kazuya, whom she has not seen in several years. From Ouka's choice of words, Rana believes Ouka to be Kazuya's sister, but Kazuya states she is his maternal cousin. Kazuya indicates that the Valkyries' surnames are codenamed and Ouka's actual last name is "Tenjouin." Rana performs some "calculations," and quickly aims to make a good impression on Ouka since she intends to be with Kazuya. Satellizer tries to chime in herself, but Ouka finds Kazuya's relationship with Pandora unnecessary but unfortunately unavoidable since he is a Limiter. Ouka labels Satellizer and Rana as pointless games and insists that she be with Kazuya since she is his fiancée. Rana and Satellizer are left stunned. Event Notes *The Valkyries and Pandora are slated to form Platoon 13. *Ouka Honda's real name is Ouka Tenjouin and she is Kazuya's cousin and fiancée. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters